Tu fiel reflejo(18)
by malenakawaii
Summary: Con el tiempo el amor se deteriora y Minato Namikaze vivirá en carne propia el dolor de la traición. Quizás su amor no fue suficiente o solo, quizás, se caso con la mujer equivocada. El dolor los unirá y, una historia cargada de drama, dolor y romance dará comienzo: Incesto y celos serán los acompañantes de estas parejas tan extrañas. (Minahina) (Kakasaku) (Fugakushi)
1. Prólogo

**Tu fiel reflejo. **(+18) Minahina.

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo **

_Hoy mi corazón esta hecho trizas, aquel corazón que un día tuviste en tus manos rebosante de amor… Capaz incluso de morir en tu lugar. _

_¿Basto?... ¿Acaso no basto con mi amor? ¡Claro que no! Por que tú seguías amando a una mujer que ni siquiera puedes tener._

_Siempre me pregunte que se sentía ser correspondida, ¿algún día podré sentir un amor real? _

_Quizás no nací para ser amada por nadie. Quizás solo deba resignarme. _

_Al final, siempre fui la rechazada, la poca cosa, la débil y decepcionante niña que no merecía amor de nadie y termine por creérmelo. Me acostumbre a los golpes que me daba la vida. Y por asares del destino, hoy me encuentro con la triste realidad: me enamore del vacío. De un vacío inexistente, de un hombre que nunca podría tener. _

_Y eso amigos míos es mi patética vida sentimental. La vida patética de la dulce, encantadora y correcta: Hyuga Hinata. _

**E**l sol iluminaba todo a su paso, rayos dorados y deslumbrantes que se colaban por los enormes ventanales antiguos de la mansión. ¿Despertar? No, ella no quería despertar. Quería cerrar sus ojos y no abrirlos hasta que el sol, la luna y el aire desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra o lo que es lo mismo, hasta que alguna divinidad se apiadara de ella y dejara de respirar sumergiéndose en los desgarradores y fríos brazos de la muerte.

-Hinata-sama, perdone la interrupción pero la buscan en la sala principal- Uno de los sirvientes toco a su puerta con suma educación, para anunciarle que alguien la buscaba, ¿a ella?... Era extraño que alguien se tomara la molestia de buscarla. Los únicos que lo hacían eran: Kiba y Shino sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, y el primero nunca se anunciaba, mas bien se colaba por los ventanales.

-Gr-gracias Kumo. Ya p-puedes retirarte, bajare inmediatamente- El joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a buscar algo adecuado para reunirse con su misteriosa visita. Debía ser alguien importante para que su padre lo hiciera pasar a la sala principal, que solo se usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Saco de entre su ropa de entrenamiento su vieja cazadora lila, pero no le parecía adecuado tomar el té con algo así; se dio media vuelta y la regreso a su sitio. Paseo con la mirada de un extremo a otro del enorme armario de madera fina, divisando en uno de los extremos un hermoso kimono blanco con flores de cerezo finamente bordadas en color rosa, con un elegante ovi de bordados dorados. Sus preciosos orbes color perla miraron con añoranza aquel kimono, regalo de su primo Neji, al que hacia dos años que no veía. Tomo con delicadeza la prenda y como de una ceremonia se tratase, se fue colocando prenda por prenda; haciendo gala de la elegancia innata que se le inculco desde su nacimiento.

Cepillo con parcimonia su cabello sujetándolo en una coleta alta, dejando solo dos mechones de su sedoso y largo cabello; enmarcar su delicado rostro.

(…)

**L**a suave brisa de una colorida y hermosa mañana de otoño le trajo el aroma embriagador de su cuerpo.

Podría jurar que a lo lejos divisaba aquellos cabellos que no deseaba ni recordar. Aquellos cabellos tan rosas por los que algún día el llego a suspirar. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado se estaba volviendo loco. Grave error, el dolor de cabeza le hizo quejarse en voz alta. Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules al sentir que algo a su lado se removía. Su rostro se transformo a uno de completo pánico.

-¡¿Pe-pero que?! ¿Madre?- No podía entenderlo, ¿Qué hacia su madre desnuda en su cama? Trato de revivir cada suceso de la noche anterior, pero solo recordaba haber llorado por aquella mujer de cabellos azulados mientras se desahogaba con botella de sake en mano. Ella lo malinterpreto todo, había presenciado como Sakura se le había declarado, por fin ella se había decidido por Naruto. ¿Pero ya para que? Si el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata y por castigo karmatico Hinata los había visto, y creyó que el mantenía una relación con Sakura.

Pero eso era solo una parte de su penitencia, por que lo peor estaba por llegar, como diablos ocurrió todo esto, ¿como llego hasta la cama con su madre? Trato de recordarlo quizás fue por culpa del sake combinado con el despecho, que termino siendo un monstruo incestuoso tomando a su madre aquella noche -¡No! ¡Por Kami que eso no sea cierto!-

Naruto callo de la cama perplejo, estaba tan pálido que su piel se confundía con las blancas sabanas de su lecho pecador. Mismas sabanas que fueron testigos de su nefasto error, que termino con su poca moral y la de su madre esa noche.

-Mmm... ¿Naruto?- Los ojos de su madre se abrieron con sorpresa se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de acallar sus gritos de desesperación

-¡No! ¡Dime que no paso nada Naruto!- se puso de pie completamente desnuda, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo marcado por su propio hijo, el hijo al que ella y Minato crearon.

-Y-yo no lo se- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza esto era demasiado. Kushina se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el cuarto de estar. Una vez en el, Kushina se desplomo sobre el suelo de madera llorando desconsolada -¿Pero que hice?- se lamento una y otra vez.

-Madre, tenemos que hablar de esto- Naruto estaba incluso peor que ella, ¿en que momento se dejaron llevar por el dolor y terminaron en la cama? –Esto es duro para ambos pero, ¿recuerdas algo sobre lo que pasó anoche?- Trato de pensar por si mismo pero le era imposible recordar mas que eso.

-No, solo recuerdo estar igual de desconsolada que tu bebiendo, pero no recuerdo nada mas- Los dos se miraron por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y como si fuera una película antigua las imágenes se hicieron presentes en sus cabezas.

_-¡Oh si, así Naruto hazme olvidar a tu padre!- Naruto la sujeto por el cuello besándola con rudeza repitiéndole una y otra vez -¡Eres mía!- Los gemidos inundaron la estancia y las uñas de su madre se clavaron en su espalda marcándolo como suyo. -¡N-naruto!- grito su nombre con voz temblorosa. – ¡Hinata!- Grito Naruto imaginando el cuerpo y el rostro de Hinata en lugar del de su madre. Ambos respiraban entre cortado agotados por lo acontecido minutos antes. _

Kushina corrió hasta el cuarto de baño asqueada por aquellas imágenes, Naruto no podía mediar palabra.

Esto fue un error, un incestuoso error que les costaría caro.


	2. Chapter 2 Pasión enfermiza

**Bueno chicos, os traigo el capitulo 1 espero que me perdonen con este y no me persigais**

** con antorchas ¡os quiero! y os agradesco todos los reviews.**

Este capitulo estará lleno de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos incestuosos…

Os pido por favor que si sois menores de edad y leéis este fic, lo hagáis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

En este también aparecerá, una pequeña aportación Gaatema y Kakasaku

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Pasión enfermiza**.

.

.

.

"_El reflejo divino del pecado, el lado dulce de la tentación de los "lazos" Mí amada sangre que me hace desearlo, con todas mis fuerzas aunque me niegue a aceptarlo... Te deseo en las noches, entre gemidos ahogados, aferrada a mi espalda y por mí suspirando. _

_Mi dulce y bella tentación, mi hermana y mi eterna maldición."_

**S**e negaba a aceptarlo, su hermana no podía casarse con él. Como Kazekage de Suna tenia el poder para impedírselo, pero sus celos se mostraron de forma enfermiza… casi tan enfermiza como su relación clandestina con su hermana mayor.

**-Esto tiene que acabar, Gaara- **Algo le ocultaba y se negaba a confesarlo.** - ¡Me casare con Shikamaru, por favor no te entrometas!-** Fue lo cruel de su mirada, que le hizo estremecerse. A él, al frío e indiferente Kazekage de Suna, aquellas simples palabras le habían hecho temblar de ira.

El frío azoto su cuerpo haciéndola abrazarse a si misma. Esa mirada… aquella que no veía en aquel rostro desde hacia ya 5 años. ¿Era ella la causante?, ¿de verdad seria capaz de alejarse de su hermano menor? Se maldijo por tan si quiera pensarlo, esa relación estaba destinada a ser prohibida… Prohibida desde su comienzo, hasta el final de la misma.

Sus piernas se negaron a obedecerla y se desplomo ante los ojos de su hermano. Sus orbes verdes se cerraron deseando no verlo y sus manos temblaron al escuchar sus amenazadoras palabras.

**-¡No!... ¡Tu, tu eres mía!, ¡¿entendiste?!- **Su voz se enronqueció, conteniéndose.

Camino hasta aprisionarla contra la pared del despacho, la sintió tiritar entre sus brazos. Sus manos golpearon la pared buscando desahogar su creciente sed de sangre, haciéndola gritar de terror al ver en sus ojos un instinto asesino que hacia años no apreciaba en él.

**-Gaara, esto no esta bien… por favor déjame ir a Konoha. Yo… yo prometo no casarme pero deja que me aleje de ti por un tiempo- **Sus lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas silenciosamente.

**¡¿Crees que soy tan tonto?! –** Ella negó temerosa. Tenia que hacer algo para apaciguar la furia de su hermano, necesita salir de Suna por lo menos lo que restaba de su embarazo, no quería que él lo supiera. Su rostro palideció al sentir la respiración de su hermano sobre su piel descubierta. Lo alejo de un solo empujón y corrió con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba.

Gaara la dejo huir, aquellas noches que compartió con su hermana la habían marcado, estaba seguro que algo le ocultaba y él no descansaría hasta averiguarlo. No había nadie que hiciera cambiar de opinión al joven Kazekage cuando algo le pertenecía y, su hermana llevaba su sello grabado en letras escarlatas en el pecho... Suya y de nadie mas.

**L**a lluvia caía melancólica sobre Konoha, torturándole como si no fuera suficiente con el dolor que experimentaba. Recordarlo le hacia miserable.

_S__u piel desnuda rozando su cuerpo húmedo dominado por el alcohol y el despecho. Los pecadores mas despreciables… Cayendo en lo mas bajo de los deseos carnales. Sus besos quemaban, mientras la mezcla de bebidas les nublaba el juicio, ¿madre e hijo? Eso ahora más bien les importaba poco. _

_El ir y venir salvaje de sus caderas expertas sintiéndose en el interior de la mujer que le dio la vida, desataron sus mas bajos instintos obligándole a alucinar con la causante de su embriagues -¡Hinata!- el llamado angustioso se mezclaba entre sus gemidos y los suyos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poseerla a ella en lugar de su madre. _

¿Cómo mirar a la cara a su padre?, ¿cómo hacerlo después de lo sucedido en su ausencia? Todo parecía sacado de la mente más retorcida y enferma. Quería huir de sus recuerdos pero solo lograba empeorarlos. Se rindió, sus lágrimas amargas eran causadas por el profundo arrepentimiento que sentía. Sentía que si no lo decía no podría librarse de ese peso que amenazaba con destruirlo.

**-Padre, ¿podemos hablar?- **La mirada angustiada de su madre parecía suplicarle que por favor no lo hiciera, pero él sentía que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir ocultándolo.

**-Claro, pasa y siéntate. ¿Kushina podrías dejarnos a solas?-** Solo asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la mano de su hijo le impidió la salida.

**-Madre es hora de que sepa la verdad- **Sin mirarle y, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus orbes azules se giro hacia el lado contrario esperando a que ella se sentara y le acompañara en la confesión.

Los ojos de Minato observaron la escena con desconfianza, su instinto le gritaba que le dolería lo que ahí sucedería. Se quedo en silencio, esperando las palabras de su hijo, analizándolos como si estuviera en una de las sesiones de interrogatorio.

**-Padre, tenemos algo que confesar-** Sintió la mirada incesable de su progenitor sobre su persona. Kushina se tenso y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

**-Naruto, por favor no lo digas-** La mirada de su madre era suplicante, le partió en el alma tener que hacerlo.

**-¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?-** La voz de Minato les hizo tensarse por igual.

**-Padre, no puedo ocultarlo mas así que seré directo-** Minato asintió y espero el golpe que estaba seguro, llegaría. **–Hace un mes los dos estábamos en un mal momento. No se las razones de mi madre para haberse embriagado aquella noche, pero…-** Trago saliva tratando de calmar los nervios. **–Padre esa noche yo también estaba desecho, Hinata creyó que la había engañado y al igual que mi madre fui dominado por el alcohol, se que esto es algo difícil de asimilar pero… Padre nosotros terminamos en la cama- **

**-¡¿Qué?!-** No podía creer lo que su hijo decía, por que era una broma, ¿verdad? No, se negaba a escucharlos, tenía que salir de ahí. ¿Qué paso con su familia?, ¿Cómo podían estar tan enfermos? Se alejo de ellos con la mirada mas helada que Minato Namikaze jamás había dado a su esposa, ahí desconsolada, llorando arrepentida por el error que cometió, le escondía la mirada para no tener que enfrentarlo. ¡Cobarde! Era una cobarde, que se acostaba todas las noches en su cama desde hacia ya un mes, ocultándole algo tan bizarro como eso.

Un mes había vivido engañado. Todo un mes, que ahora mismo le hacia hervir la sangre, tenia que alejarse de ese lugar o terminaría arremetiendo contra su propio hijo. ¡Que irónico! El mismo hijo que se follo su mujer, el mismo hijo que se follo a su madre.

Dejo atrás la residencia Namikaze - Uzumaki no sin antes desquitar su ira contra la puerta del despacho.

**-¡Minato por favor, déjame explicarte!-** fue lo ultimo que escucho de aquella mujer despreciable a la que amo y aun amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su dolor fue tan grande que al escucharla su poca cordura desapareció. ¿Para que lo siguió?, ¿no había tenido suficiente con lo que hizo?

**-¡No te atrevas Kushina, no… no quiero escuchar los detalles enfermizos de lo que hicieron!-** La aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, mirándola con tanto odio que sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Naruto no soporto ver a su madre siendo maltratada psicológicamente por su padre, se movió igual de rápido como él y sin darse cuenta lo alejo todo lo que pudo de ella con un golpe en el rostro. ¡Había pegado a su padre! Todo se estaba saliendo de control, pero tenía que hacerlo por muy duro que fuera.

Minato sintió que estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo.

**-Os quiero a los dos lejos de mi vista para cuando regrese y tu Kushina… ¡firmaras el divorcio!- **Las piernas de la joven madre flaquearon, se desplomo en brazos de su hijo inconciente.

**-¡Padre por Dios recapacita!, esto es duro para todos. Todo esto fue causado por el sake. Yo… padre yo ¡lo siento!-** Minato no quería ni darse la vuelta, si lo hacia uno de los dos terminaría muerto en aquel lugar y, a pesar de todo no seria capaz de vivir con ello… por que amaba a su hijo y a su esposa.

**-Os quiero lejos de mí, Naruto-** Sus ojos se humedecieron, quizás fue la amargura con la que pronuncio su nombre. Ya todo estaba hecho, era una verdad que debía contarse.

Se alejo todo lo que pudo del lugar, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir libres para aliviar un poco la opresión de su alma. Se detuvo no soportando mas el dolor de su pecho, quería gritar todo lo que sentía en aquellos instantes, pero estaba seguro que de nada le serviría.

_**El dolor, cuando no se convierte en verdugo, es un gran maestro.**_

**L**o que tenia ante sus ojos le hizo sentirse furioso. ¿Por qué tocaba de aquella manera a Sakura?, ¿quién se creía para hacerlo en su presencia? Miles de preguntas se cruzaron por su cabeza, pero aun así, sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando.

No sabia a ciencia cierta cuando se había enamorado de su alumna, pero tenia claro que era algo que le estaba prohibido. Se cruzo de brazos observando la escena en primera fila.

**-Sasuke, yo la verdad no se si sea buena idea irme contigo-** Una mirada le basto para saber que se lo estaba planteando.

**-MPH, como quieras-** No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, los celos le cegaron al instante, ¿la había besado? No podía, ni quería contenerse. Los pasos de Kakashi le sorprendieron a ambos, se acerco a ellos y lo estampo contra la pared del restaurante.

Sasuke no se imagino que algo así sucedería, pero tenia toda las ganas de devolvérselo. Sakura se interpuso en el camino de ambos y sus lágrimas les hicieron caer en cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando.

**-¡¿Pero que aséis?!-** Fue lo que dijo entre hipidos antes de correr lejos de su novio y su sensei.

**-¡Sakura!-** Kakashi trato de seguirla pero un fuerte golpe se lo impidió.

¡Oh no, esto no había terminado!, ahora los celos los carcomían a ambos por igual.

**L**a fresca brisa de la noche y el exquisito aroma de las lilas silvestres del jardín, la transportaba a un mundo diferente. Uno, donde no sentía dolor al ver el rostro de Naruto, ni miedo a sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

**-¿Hinata-sama?-** ¡Por kami esa vos! Sintió como su corazón latía desbocado al oírlo después de dos años de ausencia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzo a los brazos del recién llegado.

**-¡Neji-nisan!-** Las lágrimas de felicidad mojaron el traje ANBU de su primo, pero para ambos no importaba en lo más mínimo, por que por fin volvían a sentirse uno solo en aquel mismo jardín donde juraron nunca separarse.


End file.
